Regionals Nerves
by Little Miss188
Summary: Kurt is considering leaving and tells Blaine backstage before Regionals, his response leaves him excited on the possibility of something happening. Based of the Original Song Promo Clip. Written from Kurt's POV
1. Chapter 1

"Are you okay there?" I hadn't heard Blaine approaching; since I was still a little edgy about our performance, I almost jumped out of my skin. He laughed, coming to sit next to me. "Did I scare you?"

I nodded gently. "Just a little."

For Regionals each team had been assigned a dressing room. It was something that I was used to with New Directions but it felt oddly unsettling not having my friends there that I had grown so used to. It didn't feel right going up to compete against them. Also being in the same room as Blaine whilst he changed was not good for my respiration system.

Maybe I didn't mind about the whole Sectionals thing because I was still scared of Karofsky but the distance had strengthened me: it was only a matter of time until he came out and then he would have no ground to bully me.

I felt foolish to even question my happiness at Dalton Academy; it was great there because I felt a feeling of acceptance but it just wasn't right. No matter how much I got to see Blaine each day. I still missed my old friends: the nagging of Rachel as she insisted that everybody warm up before appearing on stage; the reassurance of Finn who told everybody that we were going to win; the cheeriness of Mercedes even as she acted out stabbing at Rachel with a mime knife. All of that was missing.

It was as if Blaine could read my mind. "They're all going to be watching you, supporting you from backstage Kurt. As soon as we've finished up there we can go down and say hello to them; it's not against the rules to socialize with the opponents." I hated thinking of them as our opponents.

"Hmm, yeah, I know." I hoped that it was enough to silence Blaine but he was insistent. Blaine was a great friend but as a consequence of that he always knew when I was upset.

"So what's up?"

I shrugged, not wanting to be all truthful. It didn't matter to him. Without thinking I muttered, "Has anyone ever literally died on stage?" It was nerves. Why I was so nervous didn't bear thinking about.

"I don't know. Why? Are you feeling faint?" Blaine pulled me closer to him as if he might have to catch me from falling. If I was feeling faint his presence certainly wasn't helping. Blaine might have been completely oblivious to it but I was drunk on him almost all the time. Forming clear answers around him was being proven near impossible.

"No. I mean I don't think I am." Why did I have to keep sidetracking? I needed to tell him my thoughts, best friends shared everything. "Blaine, would you be sad if I left?"

His eyes glazed, automatically assuming that I wanted to or was at least considering it. After a moment's silence he replied: "Yes, I'd be very sad in fact. I'd probably cry or something. It's been a long time since I've had somebody who I've been able to confide in as much as I do with you." Blaine blushed slightly as if he was revealing a secret but I felt flattered not embarrassed. "I'm not sure if I'd let you in all honesty." he admitted sheepishly.

That was silly; it wasn't like he could stop me if I did decide to- as tempting as the thought of Blaine running after me would be.

"You aren't thinking of leaving are you?"

I couldn't lie to him as he stared at me with those massive puppy dog eyes. "I've considered it. It would probably be easier for my parents, I mean not as expensive or anything. As much as I would hate to leave, well, I miss them all Blaine. They were like family to me."

He nodded, absorbing all the information. "Is it because you and I are just friends? I didn't think it was awkward in all honesty but if I went and messed it up with that whole fling with Rachel well then-"

I had to interrupt him right there and then. "It's nothing to do with that and I don't want you to blame yourself if I do decide to go back to McKinley."

He looked at me, not all too convinced. I tried to smile convincingly at him but he sighed. "Well that's good at least. Just because I don't want to mess this up with you Kurt, doesn't mean I don't like you as more than a friend. I just don't want to take things too fast with you, if I lost you-"

"That wouldn't happen Blaine." I would never let it happen because, as much as I hated myself for it, I was at his beck and call and had been for a long time. It took me for a while to realize what he had just said but he had already begun to talk again.

"You're considering moving to McKinley. Now, I'm not going to tell you to stay with me at Dalton because quite frankly that makes me sound desperate but I am going to say that I don't want you to leave."

I took his hand and placed it in mine, squeezing it tightly. "Okay, I'll stop thinking about it. At least until Regionals is over."

He heaved a relieved sigh before releasing my hand. He was almost out of the room before he turned and reiterated: "Oh and Kurt? I do mean it, if you do decide to leave tell me, I'm coming with you."

With that he left me with my heart beating at a hundred miles an hour and feeling even more faint than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Wes had gathered everybody in our dressing room with important news to tell us. We all sat waiting in anticipation for him to tell us. At first he addressed me: "Kurt, do you think New Directions would ever do something underhand to throw the competition?" The way he said it sounded like he hoped the answer would be a yes.

"No, they don't like winning by cheating- it takes away the moral in the competition." I paused. "Why?"

He sighed, batting away my question with a hand before turning to the rest. "I know you all discourage talking to our competition but I ran into that Finn guy in the greenroom on my way to the toilet. I figured it was okay because he's your brother and all Kurt. Anyway he said that he knew who the judges were and one was against gays." An audible gasp echoed through the dressing room, we had a zero tolerance rule but we could hardly overthrow a judge's preference. He continued, "I didn't think it was true but I went to consult with the judge who told me herself that it was. She doesn't approve of it and says we are certain to lose if we sing a gay duet."

Everybody was silenced for a while. We didn't know what to say. Originally, we hadn't planned to sing a gay duet but _Bills, Bills, Bills _however, knowing that we were being watched and judged by a complete homophobe was something we all had to consider. It wasn't right.

"Well then we'll sing a gay duet." Nobody knew where Blaine was going with it but we knew better to ask. "Kurt, do you still have your book of sheet music?" I searched in my satchel and pulled out a tattered leather book with a few of my favourite songs in it. "Perfect."

We had half an hour until the competition started which was just enough time for me to talk to my old friends. I knocked twice on the door labelled "New Directions"; I was scared that they wouldn't want to associate with me at Regionals- of course they talked to me at that party; they had all been drunk out of their minds.

The door creaked open to show Rachel who was wearing a blue dress and a massive smile. She had never sounded so pleased to hear me. "Kurt!" At once, I could hear the screams coming from the dressing room and I had to stop from laughing at their excitement. I had almost forgotten how short a time it had been since last year when I was in there with them. Rachel dragged me in to be welcomed by hundreds of hugs from everybody, including Finn who I had only seen last weekend.

"Blazer?" asked Mercedes, raising her eyebrows at me as she came in to hug me. None of them had changed in the slightest. Maybe now was the best time to announce my plans, even though I had promised Blaine that I wouldn't think about it until after the competition.

I had grown so used to wearing the red and black blazer that we wore to Dalton that it felt stupid for Mercedes to ask. "The uniform- it's a Warblers requirement that we always wear these for performances and stuff."

"No sweater trends then?" Tina asked smiling.

"No." I grinned back.

"Wow Kurt that must have given you at least an extra thirty minutes in the morning because you don't have to choose what to wear!" teased Mercedes.

I liked the feeling of being with my family again at the time when we needed each other the most. That's what settled my mind.

"What are these?" I asked, picking up a collection of sheet music with Rachel's handwriting scrawled all over it. They were song sheets with lyrics and new songs written on them. "New music?"

Finn beamed proudly. "Sorry bro, I would have told you but we decided that we couldn't not until later like now. Rachel wrote it herself!" He sounded proud; in fact he looked proud too as he wrapped his arms around Rachel. The last that I heard, they weren't dating any more. Well things had changed. That was what happened when you weren't around people for a long time.

Rachel had written songs? We were sure to beat, especially if the judges were homophobes. We didn't stand a chance and oddly I didn't care. I was actually happy that they had a good chance of winning. "Well done Rachel! You all look so nice and posh all dressed up." They smiled at me in sync. "Finn, I was just wondering about what you said to Wes before."

"Yeah?"

"Well about that, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Kurt. It's stupid and prejudice, they should judge you on your voice not on your sexuality." Everybody looked sympathetic; Mercedes even patted me on the back. I guess they all expected me to start crying or at least show that I was sad but I wasn't fussed anymore. Being around Blaine had taught me that if people couldn't accept me for who I was it was their problem not mine.

"It is okay, no loss really."

We stood behind the curtains, preparing to perform. Was I ready for a solo? Well it didn't matter now because that was exactly what I was going to do whether I was ready or not. I tried to make it look as if I was busy straightening my tie but I wasn't. "We can do this Kurt." I heard Blaine behind me; he turned me around to face him. "Just remember to smile; it can't be too painful to sing a love duet with me can it?"

I laughed: "Oh yes, it's taking all the strength I have not to fall on the floor laughing when we perform."

"That's the Kurt I know." Blaine hugged me for good luck. It felt so nice, it had been the first time that I and Blaine had hugged and it was pleasant to feel his warm body pressed against mine.

The curtains began to open and we began to sing the first few lines.

"_The power lines went out and I am all alone, I don't really care at all, not answering my phone." _I sang staring at Blaine who smiled back at me to ease my nerves. He reached out to place his hand around my waist so we were facing each other fully.

"_All the games you played the promises you made, only darkness still remains. Lost sight, couldn't see-" _His eyes dazzled, Blaine was breath taking especially whilst singing.

I knew I could do this. Singing my feelings to Blaine couldn't feel more natural.

We came in second which was no real surprise. New Directions took home first place and I couldn't help but hug all my old friends in congratulations. They deserved it. We were all celebrating actually because we had taken a stand. Regionals could come and go but the chance to stand up for what you stood for only came every so often.

"You did great!" Blaine approached, grinning from ear to ear. He was ecstatic and had come from rejoicing with Wes and David.

I felt flattered. "I couldn't have done it without you. It was a whole team thing wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but still you were amazing. It makes us all feel foolish for turning you down for Sectionals."

We talked a bit more about the competition but I could see my Dad and Carole in the crowd who were already talking to Finn and Rachel. Dad was signalling for me to join him but I didn't want to leave my friend. "Blaine, where are you going this weekend?"

Blaine hadn't actually ever opened up about his family; it made me wonder if he actually had any.

"Back to Dalton, why?"

I didn't even have to think about the words as they poured out of my mouth. "Come home with me! It's not right for somebody to go back to an empty academy with nobody on the weekend, especially a weekend like this. Dad and Carole won't mind! You'll have fun!"

As great as the idea sounded in my head, Blaine was quick to find faults. "Are you sure your Dad wouldn't mind? Do remember that I only met him a few weeks ago; I don't think I made a good impression by crawling out of your bed in the morning." I remembered that all too well, that weekend had led to the conversation with my Dad about how gay guys had sex. It was cringe worthy. Mind you he had a fair point.

"Stay right there, I'll go and ask him." If he had time, he probably would've protested saying that he didn't want to annoy anybody but I wasn't going to let him leave alone. Nobody deserved that.

"There you are!" beamed Finn as I came nearer. "I was about to go looking for you. We're leaving in twenty minutes."

"Okay that's fine. Well done you guys- New Directions deserved it."

Rachel was pleased with such a small compliment and began to babble on about how happy she was but yet sad because I hadn't been with them, even though Finn and Mercedes had dragged me on for their last song.

"Dad, can Blaine stay the weekend at ours?" He opened his mouth to argue but I quickly put forward my view. "I'll sleep on the couch and stay fully clothed. Blaine isn't anything like that with me- we're just friends and I don't want him to come over because I want to advance that. It's just not right for him to have to return to school after this, he'd be alone and I don't want that to happen."

"Come on Burt, we trust Kurt don't we?" sided Carole.

He didn't have much ground left to stand on and so awkwardly agreed: "Fine, but if I hear you two doing anything in that bedroom you are never having a friend over again, do you hear me? And I want you to sleep on that couch if you insist on Blaine sleeping in that bed of yours." He began to natter on about all the rules and restrictions we had to keep in place.

I was so happy and ran over to Blaine in excitement: "Sorted, we're leaving in twenty minutes. I'll drive you back."

"Are you sure it's okay with your folks?"

"I'm positive."

He smiled, looking a little bit relieved. "Great, I'd love to go to your house then."


End file.
